Hot time 2
by Oxytreza
Summary: Le retour! Muahahahahahahahahargh kof kof kof...Hum...Un p'tit lemon?


Pairing : pour ne pas changer. Je deviens un peu monotone, non ? Si, carrément…

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Le retour ! Sur l'air de « Grace Kelly », la chanson de Mika…(Rien à voir). En fait, j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon, comme ça, pouf, et j'avais la flemme de trouver une situation, ect…Alors, c'est…Une sorte de suite, disons…Reste à savoir si le 2 sera moins bien que le 1, comme la plupart des films…

Hot Time 2

Il sentit les bras chaud entourer sa taille et une voix brûlante dans le creux de son cou : « Tu sais que tu es très sexy, ce matin ? »

Il savait. Il ne portait qu'un immense tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui et son boxer. De quoi émoustiller l'homme derrière lui. Il sourit dans le demi-sommeil où il comatait toujours.

« Mmh…Envie de toi… » Marmonna la voix dans son cou, le souffle haletant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il encastra son dos contre le torse de l'autre homme, les omoplates avec les pectoraux, les reins contre le ventre, les fesses sur le bas-ventre. Il entendit un grognement sourd et son sourire s'élargit. Il sentit l'érection contre le haut de ses cuisses et une vague de chaleur le pris au corps.

« Ooh, Gojyo… » Murmura-t-il, encore enveloppé dans les brumes du pays de Morphée. L'interpellé eut un léger rire et se pressa de plus belle contre son amant, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts sur son cou et sa nuque. Il adorait stimuler son homologue par de très légers attouchements, des petites caresses qui le faisaient bondir. Il glissa son nez juste derrière l'oreille, là où la chair est plus tendre, entre le bout de la mâchoire et la base du crâne, et souffla doucement par le nez. L'autre se cambra brusquement avec un gémissement. « Oh, Gojyo ! »

Le tabou recommença son manège et son amant se mit à trembler. Finalement, Gojyo donna un coup de langue sur la peau sensibilisée et il sentit son partenaire fondre entre ses bras.

« Gojyooo… » Mmh, il adorait quand il prononçait son nom comme ça.

« Hakkai, Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de la nuque, Hakkai, dis encore mon nom…

-Gojyo. Gojyo, oh, Gojyo… » Gémit le brun en se tortillant entre les bras musclés, encore à moitié endormi. Le métis sourit et pressa encore son torse contre le dos fragile du brun.

Nouveau gémissement.

Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt informe et, du bout des doigts, titilla les muscles du ventre, la cicatrice, la poitrine, s'attarda sur les mamelons et sur les clavicules. L'ancien humain se tortilla de plus belle, avec force de gémissements et de soupirs, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Gojyo…Mh…Oh, Gojyo… »

Gojyo n'en pouvait plus ; ce corps si fin mais si fort, si sexy mais si masculin, était en train de le rendre fou, comme à son habitude. Il le renversa sur le dos, enfoui son visage empourpré dans le col du tee-shirt d'Hakkai qui soupira, toujours à demi endormi.

Le tabou glissa la masse de son corps au-dessus de celui du brun, plus ou moins à quatre pattes. Il regarda le visage parfaitement sculpté de l'ex-instituteur qui avait entrouvert ses deux si beaux orbes si verts, avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il sentit les cuisses de celui-ci se glisser telles des serpents autour des siennes, les pieds entre ses mollets à plats sur le drap. La prise se raffermit et il se fit tirer vers le bas, jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes et offertes.

Hakkai avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant et ses mains reposaient légèrement sur ses épaules. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, d'abord bouches fermées, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Puis Gojyo, qui avait décidé de ralentir les choses malgré son envie pressante, darda doucement sa langue contre la commissure des lèvres d'Hakkai qui gémit de nouveau et entrouvrit à peine la bouche. Gojyo soupira et glissa sa langue contre celle du brun. Hakkai resserra sa prise autour du cou du tabou et ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres. Gojyo se cambra, approfondit le baiser de façon passionnée et joua avec la langue de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de salive coule sur le côté de la joue du brun, et que des gémissements sourds s'échappent de sa gorge.

Gojyo se décolla au prix d'un grand effort et aspira une goulée d'air avec un gasp.

Il regarda son amant avec un regard enfiévré et le brun le lui rendit bien. Ils sourirent ensemble et Gojyo se pencha en avant, les pointes de ses cheveux tombant dans le cou et sur les épaules de l'ancien humain.

Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux entrouverts, apparemment pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Son sourire semblait vaporeux, ses membres abandonnés et souples, ses cheveux éparts.

Gojyo enfouit son nez entre les clavicules de son amant et grogna : « Nnh, Hakkai…Je t'aime tellement, et j'ai tellement envie de toi…

-Gojyo…Oh, Gojyo, viens… » Souffla Hakkai, les joues empourprées, ses doigts se nouant dans la nuque du métis, sous la masse de cheveux vermillon. Le tabou lécha avidement la veine pulsante de la gorge, puis suça légèrement, se délectant comme d'un nectar le rythme accéléré des battements du cœur de son brun et de la vibration de ses gémissements.

Gojyo se redressa sur les genoux, baissa son pantalon rapidement, libérant l'érection douloureuse et se rallongea sur le brun qui, malgré la barrière de tissus encore présente entre leurs entrejambes, poussa un long gémissement, presque un grondement.

« Oh Gojyo…Hm… » Il tourna la tête, referma les yeux, se décidant à retourner dans l'état second qu'est le semi-sommeil. Il sentit les mains empressées de Gojyo lui retirer son boxer et remonter le tee-shirt sur son torse, le plissant au-dessus des pectoraux, au niveau des aisselles, sans prendre le temps de l'enlever complètement.

Il releva les genoux et plia les jambes, écartant les cuisses. Il remonta ses bras à hauteur de son visage, coude pliés également de façon à ce que ses mains se rejoignent sur le haut de son crâne. Toujours comateux, il sourit en entendant son amant grommeler quelque chose comme « …Trop bandant… » et murmura d'une voix presque pâteuse : « Gojyo…Viens… ». Et il appuya ses paroles en écartant encore plus ses cuisses et en se cambrant délicatement et subtilement, s'offrant à son prédateur.

Il sentit la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Gojyo avant le corps lui-même. Puis un torse musclé frottant doucement contre le sien, des hanches frôlant les siennes et deux doigts plongés dans sa bouche. Il les lécha et les suça gourmandement avant que la main ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il sentit les doigts trempés masser son entrée et il se cambra un peu plus avant de laisser échapper une plainte.

« Non…Gojyo…Toi…Tout de suite… » Haleta-t-il comme il put à travers sa brume. Il entendit un rire grave.

« Pressé ?...

-Un peu… » Soupira-t-il en entrouvrant de nouveau les yeux, bien que cela soit difficile, ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elles ne cherchaient qu'à retomber. Il vit Gojyo penché au-dessus de lui, son odeur profonde et la légère teinte de Hi-Lite embaumant l'air. Il souriait, ses deux mains posées bien à plat sur les hanches de l'ancien instituteur.

« D'accords…Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accéderais pas à ta requête… » Répondit le métis avec un sourire encore plus large.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les hanches saillantes et les soulevèrent doucement.

Il se tendit en avant et du lâcher la hanche droite pour guider son sexe en Hakkai. Dès qu'il l'eu pénétré, il sentit les chevilles de son amants s'enrouler brusquement autour de son bassin tandis qu'il se cambrait un peu plus, ses mains s'appuyant à plat sur le mur.

« Oooh…Oh, Gojyooo ! » L'interpellé se lécha les lèvres et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa proie détendue. Il atteignit bientôt la prostate et Hakkai poussa un cri sonore. Il écarta encore ses cuisses, le maximum qu'il pouvait et gémit, ses yeux de nouveau fermé.

Gojyo lui saisit l'arrière des genoux pour les pousser légèrement en arrière, afin d'exposer un peu plus le brun à ses coups de bassin.

« Près, Hakkai ? Parce que là…J'ai très, très envie de toi alors je vais être très, très fougueux.

-Hm…Oui…AH ! »

Hakkai n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Gojyo avait démarré ses mouvements, rapides, souples, et scandés, répétitif. Le brun ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet et ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement. Il réussit à gémir le nom du tabou qui sourit de plus belle.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il se retira brusquement, arrachant un râle de protestation quelque peu endormi.

« Nah…Gojyo…Non… » Hakkai ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver le nez collé à l'oreiller, Gojyo le maintenant à quatre pattes. Le brun, fatigué, sentit ses membres s'affaler quelque peu, juste retenus par les mains puissantes de son amant. Il croisa les coudes et posa son front dessus, ses mains de nouveau à plat contre le mur.

Gojyo repris la cadence, tête rejetée en arrière, ses hanches bougeant de plus en plus vite, entraîné dans la danse. Il gémit et de ses mains, força Hakkai à bouger du bassin avec lui. L'ex-humain se laissa faire, gémissement de concert avec son amant. Bientôt, il poussait son bassin à la rencontre du sexe de son métis lui-même et son dos se creusait de plaisir.

« Ha…Hakkai…Oh, bébé, c'est bon, c'est bon !

-Gojyo, Gojyo ! Mon amour, oh…Continu, je t'en supplie ! »

Le tabou fourra sa bouche dans le dos et la nuque du brun, suçant avidement la peau diaphane pour laisser une multitude de marques écarlates.

Hakkai se cambra brusquement, avec un « Ah ! » puissant, les mains toujours serrées à plat sur le mur de crépis. Il s'était redressé, un peu plus réveillé à présent, ses yeux étaient ouvert, piqueté de larmes de bonheur. À genoux sur le matelas et jambes écartées, dos droit, bras tendus et mains à plat sur la cloison, il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et cherchait désespérément la bouche de son amant, qui s'était collé à lui par derrière.

Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, mêlant langue et salive avec des gémissements rauques et des râles étouffés.

Gojyo leva sa main droite et caressa amoureusement le torse du brun, tandis qu'il abaissait sa main gauche pour frotter doucement le bas-ventre. L'ancien humain décolla une main du mur pour aller faire le tour du cou du demi-sang par derrière et noua ses doigts entre les mèches cramoisies.

Le tabou se baissa très légèrement, pour accentuer ses coups de bassin dans l'axe parfait du corps d'Hakkai. Celui-ci laissa échapper une plainte de surprise et se cambra de plus belle, la bouche grande ouverte, haletant.

« Oh, Gojyo, hmm ! Oh oui, juste comme ça… »

Le métis ne se fit pas prier et accéléra encore, faisait crier un peu plus fort son yôkai. Il lécha goulûment le cou du brun et ses mains se firent plus insistantes sur le devant de son corps.

Hakkai se cambra contre le torse musclé du roux et grogna.

Soudain, il repoussa Gojyo, le fit sortir de lui et se retourna sous les protestations virulentes de son amant. Il le fit taire d'un baiser enfiévré et le poussa sur le dos avant de s'asseoir sur lui, ce qui réduisit complètement au silence le tabou, des gémissements remplaçant les râleries.

Hakkai s'empala d'un coup brusque sur la verge du métis et écarta les jambes avec un soupir. Gojyo gémit.

« Nnnh…Hakkai…Mh, vas-y, plus vite… » Supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque. Hakkai ne se sentait pas d'humeur joueuse, comme parfois, et obéit à la demande. Leurs râles augmentèrent et devinrent plus nombreux.

Les mains du roux revinrent sur la poitrine et le ventre du brun, caressant tendrement la chair veloutée. Celles de l'ex-humain s'étaient posées à plat sur les pectoraux musclés et doux et ses épaules s'étaient contractées de plaisir.

Gojyo releva le tee-shirt immense qui avait glissé sur le torse du brun et titilla avec force ses mamelons. Hakkai se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort que le sang perla et une goutte tomba sur le cou tendu du roux.

« Oh, Gojyo…Mh, là…Je vais…Oh…

-Oui…Je viens…Hakkai…Bordel, Hakkai… » Jura Gojyo en fermant les yeux.

Ses mains agrippèrent les fesses rondes de l'ancien humain et le força à accélérer encore un peu plus. Le brun se tendit et se mordit encore une fois la lèvre.

« Hakkai…Te retiens pas, viens, viens…Allez…

-Non…Ensemble…Je veux qu'on jouisse…Ensemble…Oooh… » Il se redressa vivement, un cri franchissant ses lèvres. Il ferma la bouche en tentant de freiner l'orgasme de toutes ses forces. Gojyo lui frotta les reins, zone qu'il savait sensible chez son amant. Effectivement, celui-ci se cambra et gémit.

« Gojyo…S'il te plait…Dépêche-toi, je n'en peux plus… !

-J'arrive…Hakkai ! »

Le tabou poussa un râle qui se transforma en cri et le brun sentit enfin son amant se libérer en lui. Il put, avec un cri de soulagement autant que de jouissance, se laisser aller à l'orgasme, qui sembla durer une éternité.

Quand Gojyo recouvra ses sens, Hakkai reprenait lentement son souffle, yeux fermés, toujours assis sur lui, ses mains crispées sur son ventre. Il sourit et tout aussi essoufflé, il flatta les flancs de son amant.

« Hakkai…C'était génial…Hé, ça va ? »

Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux, les deux lacs vert profond se posant sur le visage empli d'affection du métis.

« Oui… » Il se leva légèrement et poussa un gémissement en sentant le sperme de son partenaire s'écouler hors de lui. Il soupira et s'allongea doucement sur le torse de son amant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il installa son bassin entre les cuisses mates du demi-sang et plia les jambes pour lever les pieds au-dessus de lui, comme un enfant allongé dans l'herbe. Gojyo posa ses mains sur ses reins et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Hakkai…J'adore te faire l'amour le matin…

-Mmh…Je dois avouer que c'est un réveil plutôt agréable…

-Mh… »

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent, Hakkai posa une main sur la joue balafrée de Gojyo.

Tout enlacés entre les draps mélangés, ils échangèrent encore quelques douceurs jusqu'à ce que…

« Hey, les tourtereaux, on va pas vous attendre cent sept ans ! Ça vous dirait de vous magner le train ? » Râla la voix de Sanzo derrière la porte. Gojyo et Hakkai levèrent la tête, surpris.

Ils regardèrent la porte, se regardèrent, tournèrent la tête vers le réveil et se figèrent en se rendant compte de l'heure.

« Le soleil se lève tard, par ici…Moi qui croyait être à l'aube… » Grommela Gojyo tandis qu'Hakkai bondissait du lit.

Fin

C'est quoi cette fin bizarre /Goutte/

Bon, j'ai un peu poussé le bouchon loin, là, non ? Mais ça fait du bien… /Rire nerveux/ Je commençais à être en manque, mais un manque de moi même. J'avais envie d'écrire un lemon, pouf comme ça. Bref.

Je vais aller manger des tartines (bien qu'il soit 22h42)

Ps : Après réflexion, les tartines ont étés au Nutella et après je suis allé lire mon livre « Tokyo » de Mo Hayder.

Voilà voilà…

Tout le monde s'en fout.


End file.
